


What a Quartet We Make

by khazadspoon



Series: Swing Whilst You're Winning [6]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Swing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four "Green Lanterns" get together for a practice session. They may not get on together that well, but man can they sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Quartet We Make

“Sorry we’re late!” Hal pushed the door open with his hip, hands full with pizza boxes and what looked like cans of beer. Guy traipsed in behind him with one hand covering his eyes.

“What kept you _this_ time?” John asked, leaning back in his chair.

He watched as Hal slipped the pizzas down, slumped into one of the armchairs in Kyle’s apartment, and took a deep breath. “Well Guy here,” he poked the red-dead with a can and dodged the angry fist that was badly aimed at his head. “ _Guy_ here was out of his mind last night. Completely wasted! I had to drag him back from the bar, fighting off a group of the _biggest_ men I’ve ever seen and-”

“Alright, alright, we _get it_ ,” Kyle muttered. “You’re a ‘tough guy’!” He punctuated the words with air quotes. Guy groaned and sat heavily next to Kyle, leaning on the younger man with a dramatic half-growl.

“He’s not tough,” he huffed, reaching slowly for one of the pizza boxes. He picked up one slice and ate it quickly, small pleased moans coming from his chest as he ate.

“So are we rehearsing or what?” Hal said after a long drink of beer. John forced back a groan, resisting the urge to just go back into the spare bedroom and sleep the day away, nowhere near the other three ragtag members of their quartet. He couldn’t even remember _what_ had possessed them to form a group, they didn’t get on outside of their singing and it was obvious they didn’t really _like_ each other.

“We would have been half an hour ago if you’d bothered to get here on time.”

“I’d have _been_ here on time if _someone_ wasn’t hitting on other peoples girlfriends!”

“At least I have the guts to ask someone I like out, _Hal_.”

The brunet paused, can half way to his mouth, and glared. “Fuck you,” he hissed, putting his can on the table and standing up. “Let’s just- just get this over with, okay?”

He walked to the record player on the other side of the room and looked through the list set by it. John stood and followed him, half wanting to ask what his problem with Guy’s remark had been, but thought better of it. The sooner they rehearsed, the sooner they’d be ready for the weekend and the sooner they could part for two weeks of blessed peace.

“So we’re going with a four song set, yeah?” Hal held the sheet closer to his face, dodging Kyle’s attempts to take it from him. “Acapella, John solo with back up, instruments and Kyle on piano, then my solo with back up and… back to acapella.”

“We’ve not done that for a while,” Kyle made a concerned face as though he was worried Hal would completely scrap the idea. John knew otherwise, though. Despite the prickly nature of their partnership, Hal did actually respect what Kyle thought. “But if you want to change it…”

“No, no no, it’s a great idea! It went brilliantly last time,” Hal tapped his chin and turned to Guy. “Hey, think you could do a country number again?”

“Sure,” Guy shrugged his shoulders and dipped his head, taking another pizza slice. “I don’t see why not.”

They practiced for a few hours, stopping for breaks every half an hour or so, and John felt pretty good about their next performance. Even with a hangover Guy was on form, keeping them all in time as they sang together. Hal hit his high notes almost perfectly (what was he kidding, Hal hit them perfectly every time) and Kyle kept the melody sweet and gentle when needed. It was one of their easier practices, even with the tension at the start.

After they’d gone through the set a second time without breaks, John popped open one of the left over cans and took a long drag. He didn’t drink often after finishing his stint in the military but a beer was sometimes the best thing he could think of after practice. “I think we’ve got this one down.”

“Think? We’re _nailing_ it!” Guy grinned at him and crossed his arms across his chest, balling one hand into a fist under his arm and knocking it to Kyle’s. “I don’t know about you guys but I can _smell_ the tips coming in.”

Hal laughed and leaned on the back of the couch with a happy expression. “For once we agree on something.”

“Say,” Kyle sat down next to John with a glass of water and looked around at the other three men. “You guys busy after the performance? I was thinking of hitting the town for a few hours if you’re up for it.”

“I’m game,” John bumped their shoulders together with a smile. “Could use a good night out, you two in?”

“Fuck yeah,” Guy said.

“Uh,” Hal pushed off of the couch and frowned a little, his cheeks a little pink. “I’ll have to pass.”

“You got plans?” Kyle asked. The kid looked a little let down, John felt the weird urge to pat his shoulder.

Hal scratched his neck, the bomber jacket he hardly ever took off creaking softly as he moved. “Yeah I’m- I’m meeting someone.”

The three men turned to face him with varying degrees of interest.

Guy was outright grinning, which was pretty terrifying.

“Meeting someone, huh?” The red head said lowly, leaning forward a little with a malevolent glint in his eye. Hal glared at him. “Would this someone be blond, ass that won’t quit, trips over their words a little?”

“Fuck _off_ Guy.”

The red head just laughed and thumped Hal’s shoulder. “I’m messing with you; just happy you’ve finally decided to get back out there. After Carol…” He trailed off and John noticed the tension spike. Kyle looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and John shook his head. He’d tell the kid about _that_ bucket of worms later.

“So looks like it’s the three of us,” he said, trying to ease the atmosphere a little. Guy huffed in agreement.

“Guess we can leave D’artagnan here to his date, back to the three of us and all,” Kyle threw his arm out, knocking Hal’s hip with his fist with a smile. Guy barked a laugh and the tension slipped from the room in a few moments.

Besides, there was no reason to dwell on the past when the future was right in front of them.


End file.
